Teloportor Factor
by BladeMTD
Summary: This is the story of my oc, whom has a rae quirk going to the best hero school, and hopefully finding love
1. chapter 1

Chapter one!

A/N: okay this is a lame attempt at a My hero academia fanfiction, hope someone likes it /

A young man, with a very odd look was walking to the entrance exam for the best hero school he'd ever heard of, but before we get to that we need to discuss him. He is a simple guy, wearing a hoodie and a pair of yoga pants, don't judge his choice. But his clothes aren't what makes him special, his quirk is. He has a very rare type of quirk, teleportation, it's not all good though, it has a lot of drawbacks. But anyway. Once he gets to the hall they are holding the entrance exam he pulled off his hoodie exposing his dark blue skin and black hair, a demonic yellow colour to his eyes, but that's not what caught people's eyes, it was his tank top doing that, it was rainbow colour and says "I'm fabulous, and no one can change that" he ties said hoodie around his waist as a pink skinned girl pokes his shoulder "hey, that shirt, where'd you get it?" The boy laughs and grins "I made it~ tie dye and a sharpie" he says proudly and does a hair flip, hamming it up as much as possible causing the pink skinned girl to let out a laugh.

He grins at the fact he made her laugh "names Nihar, glad to meet you" he says offering the girl his hand, which is blue with red nails, painted of course. The girl laughs softly and shakes his hand "Mina. Glad to meet someone so flashy" she says with a giggle he just chuckles with her as the both pull away there hands "likewise Mina, Likewise" he says before being cut off by President Mic

lazy author doesn't want to re-write what he says so_

Nihar ends up standing in the starting area of the test, stretching his arms, legs and neck before getting in a ready posture. When President Mic said go, he was one of the first to start moving, teleporting in a pink puff of smoke a small giggle heard from when he was, till he reappears on the roof of one of the fake buildings, looking around for some of the 1 pointers, as he's not the strongest. He soon spots one, teleportating in a bright green puff of smoke and landing on the head of the one pointer, before ripping its power supply out, and grins jumping from it and flips mid air landing on the ground "that worked~" he says happily, before moving on, and repeating the process. He honestly started to get bored so on occasion he'd save someone or go after one of the 3 pointers, but more for fun then anything.

By the end of the exam, he had used a lot of different coloured smoke, more just for fun. And destroyed a few robots in his hit and run tactics. So at the end he's grinding, sweat dripping down his face, now all he needs to do is wait.

A/N: okay! I hope this is good! If anyone wants to make suggestions, especially for romance, leave a review


	2. Parent Panic

Nihar ends up teleporting home, oh before we go too far, he can normally only teleport to places he can see, or has a very vivid memory of this place. Like his own home, so when he gets home he tosses his hoodie on the ground and waves hello to his dad and step father who each wave back as he walks past, his dads are both very kind to him, but that doesn't mean they don't care for example... now "you know son, I don't know if you'll get anyone's attention dressed like that" his stepfather, whom Nihar calls papa, "papa it's fine! I was extra flashy today, just for you" he says seemingly used to papa's odd way of trying to get Nihar to get together with someone. On the other hand we have Nihars other father, whom he was told to call Father. As you can tell, one of his dads is all about tough love, and the other about being kind and excited.

Though maybe I should explain how they look, Father is a bit more refined, his blue shrink obviously the reason his son has such skin, his hair the same black colour, and slicked back. Papa dresses a lot like Nihar.l, so flashy, but some of the shirts Papa wears are weird even to Nihar.

Okay enough of that. With this information out of the way Nihar gets tackle hugged by Father "Father, please... this too much" as Nihar is saying this Papa is just standing there with his hand in his palm "Marco, please. Nihar is fine... he didn't get hurt" as Papa is saying that father is still holding on to Nihar like a vice "Papa, a little help..?" He asks and his other father sighs and walks over and pokes Father in the temple, which causes him to pass out "sometimes I wonder what I see in this man. Anyway, how was the entrance exam?" Nihar smiles at that "it was great, I took down a lot of the the robots, and I saved a few people too!" This causes Papa to smile "I'm proud of you, I left some cash in your room, go have some fun okay..?" Nihar smiles "thanks Papa! I'll be back after a shopping run!" He says sprinting to his room and grabbing the cash and grinning as he pockets it. "This school year is gonna be great, I can feel it!" He says happily

A/N: okay so, let me know what you thought. I love to get feedback, and if your enjoying my train wreck of a FanFiction please follow and leave feedback, I'm thinking about doing a bit of stuff between now and when he gets the acceptance letter, but who knows?


End file.
